A HiiragiFamily Tale: Forbidden Rivalry
by GrimGrave
Summary: Contains INCEST. After an unpleasant encounter with Misao and Konata, Kagami is soothed by her mother, with two older sisters fighting over her. How will this end? Rated M to be safe.


GrimGrave is NOT making any money out of this fanfic. I mean come on, honestly, who does?

And he does NOT own Lucky Star or any of its characters. Again, honestly, no one here does!

"Talking" _´thinking / flashback´_

**A Hiiragi Family Tale: Forbidden Rivalry over the Tsundere**

The Hiiragi family household, around late evening. Miki Hiiragi, the mother of four daughters, had just finished dinner. Tadao Hiiragi, her husband, was away on a trip out of town, so it were only the mother and her daughters at home; one less plate to prepare for dinner.

"Tsukasa, Inori, Matsuri! Dinner is ready!" Miki yelled to throughout the house, and right on time, the three mentioned girls got to the kitchen.

"Tsukasa, do you know if Kagami would be able to make it home for dinner, or will she be eating out?"

Before the shy airhead could reply, Matsuri, the middle sister of the family, snickered. "Oh I bet Kagami is eating out alright. At least she should be."

Miki and Tsukasa stared puzzled at Matsuri, not really understanding just what she was talking about. Inori, the oldest sister, only gave her a glare.

***SLAM***

"Huh? What was that?" Inori asked.

Past the kitchen, an upset purple-haired twin stormed off while hiding her face, or rather, her eyes.

"Kagami? Dear, what happened?" Miki asked, clearly worried about her daughter. Said daughter just shouted back as she continued to her room.

"Not in the mood!" Her door was slammed shut.

"Oh dear… I better go talk to her when she has calmed down.. But she seemed so happy this morning. Tsukasa dear, you wouldn't happen to know if anything occurred during school to upset her?"

Tsukasa shook her head. "I have no idea okaasan. All I know is that she went over to Konata´s home after school, and Kusakabe-san supposedly joined them."

Miki nodded. "Very well. Itadakimasu~ Enjoy it while its still warm." She said cheerily, not wanting to let her food go to waste. She would talk to Kagami later.

While the four girls began eating, neither the mother or the younger twin noticed the dark glares that were sent between Inori and Matsuri.

Later, same evening. Miki Hiiragi had taken care of the leftover food, saving a portion for Kagami in a bowl wrapped in plastic. After the dishes had been taken care of, she took off her apron and marched to Kagami´s room.

"I thought I made it clear when I told you to stay away from her!"

"As your older sister, I won't allow you to speak to me that way! Nor will I listen to _your_ requests!"

Miki was met by her two older daughters, Matsuri and Inori… arguing? At the base of the stairs.

"What's going on you two? You hardly ever fight, especially you Inori." Miki said calmly, surprising the two girls. They apparently had been oblivious to _where_ they were arguing.

"But okaasan, Inori, she… She..!" Matsuri silenced herself and shook her head, to Miki´s confusion. Inori only glared at her sister as they both walked off to their rooms. Poor Miki had no clue at all, but shrugged it off for now. She knocked on Kagami´s door.

"Kagami dear? Its Okaasan. Care to talk honey?"

No response.

"Please honey.. You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

Still no answer. Miki sighed and took but a step towards downstairs when she heard the door open up a tiny bit.

"Come in…"

The mother smiled and gently pushed the door aside as she entered, then closed it completely. Her eyes widened up a bit when she saw her daughter with blood-shot eyes and what seemed to be slight dark bags under said eyes. Had she been crying the whole time?

"Honey, what on earth happened?" the worried mother nearly yelled as she rushed to her daughter and hugged her tightly. Kagami hugged her mother back weakly as she silently sobbed.

"I-It began yesterday.."

**Flashback Start**

* * *

><p><em>Kagami had as always visit her twin sister's class for lunch. Today was no different. The four friends would eat and chat as always, but today-<em>

"_Hey Kagamin, any chance you could come over to my place tomorrow?" Konata asked with a happy tone. Kagami only raised an eyebrow._

"_As far as I know, neither of us have any homework.. So what were you hoping to accomplish?"_

"_Aww, common Kagami.. I just want to hang out with you. We don't do that too often!"_

"…_. Yeah, alright. I guess we don't .. Okay, tomorrow after school then?"_

"_Hai!"_

_The friends kept chat about everything until the bell rang, forcing Kagami to head back to her classroom._

_The day had continued as always, and eventually ended. Kagami had been feeling rather happy about hanging out with just Konata, as the day came to an end._

_Next morning, she had felt happy, still. Getting to school, have the usual classes, nothing was out of the ordinary. With the exception of a certain fanged brunette casting glances towards Kagami every now and then, and being unusual quiet._

_But when the last class has ended, and Kagami walked over to Konata outside the gates, things had started to get.. Odd._

_Namely, Misao had followed Kagami the whole way. "Oh, didn't I tell you? Misao is coming with us as well!"_

_Misao only smiled (maybe it was a grin?) and nodded enthusiastically. Kagami was rather surprised._

"_Why didn't you say anything Kusakabe? I were getting creeped out you know!"_

"_Gomen, gomen.. I just thought it would be a funny surprise!"_

_With Kagami sighing the three girls ventured home to Konata._

_Throughout the whole trip, Kagami couldn't help but notice that even if they were chatting, the otaku and the fanged brunette glanced at each other sometimes, and she could have sworn that they were smirking._

_Disturbed as she may have felt, she shrugged it off for the rest of the way._

_Izumi household._

_Konata had unlocked and opened the door, letting Kagami and Misao inside. _

"_So! Kagamin, would you be a trooper and go to my room for now? You can turn on the console in the meantime. Me and Misao have something to discuss."_

_Utterly confused with the whole thing, Kagami nodded slowly. "O…kay..?" Before heading to Konata´s room. All she heard was some whispering before she was completely out of hearing range._

_Kagami walked in to the otaku´s room, stepping over pile of mangabooks to be able to reach the console which she activated. Then she just had to wait._

_Ten minutes. Nothing had happened._

_´I wonder what they are doing to take this long..´ Kagami thought. However, upon hearing multiple footsteps almost through the hall, her heart sped up._

_Suddenly, the door was wide open, with Misao and Konata standing at the doorway with their eyes focused on Kagami._

"_..Guys..? What's up with you two..?"_

_None of the two said a word, before their lips turned into grins. Misao walked hastily over and gently pushed Kagamin down to the floor who already sat down. Misao had Kagami´s right arm locked within her own arms, as Konata walked over and pinned the tsundere´s left arm down._

"_Oufh.. H-hey! What the-? G-guys! What are you doing?"_

_Kagami´s friends just looked her in the eyes. Misao spoke first. "Kagami.. Me and shorty have been talking for the past six months.. And.."_

_Konata continued. "And we have, in short, come to the conclusion that we both.. We both `need` you, Kagamin-sama…"_

_Kagami´s eyes were as wide as humanly possible: Had her two friends not only pinned her down to the floor, but confessed to her as well? _

_The thoughts invaded her mind all together._

_One, they were all girls. And the two of them had -confessed- to her. Not only that, but it looked pretty desperate and way out of the original picture of a confession._

_Second, had this been a set-up? Had Konata been playing along with Misao to lure her over to Konata´s house? Come to think of it, Yutaka and Sojiro didn't seem to be home!_

_The thoughts continued go on a rampage in her head. It was only when Misao and Konata had started to kiss her cheeks and neck, while their free hands had groped her breasts and thighs. Panic was the only thing Kagami could express at the moment._

_A realization and a panicked solution came to her mind in the midst of it all._

_Kagami was desperate; their kisses and groping became bolder; Kagami arched her knee into Konata´s waist forcefully. The result was a coughing Konata, no longer pinning Kagami´s left arm down._

_With another quick motion, Kagami used her free hand to forcefully push Misao off her into the rather nearby wall. She had held back to not cause any serious harm upon her `friends` . Or whatever she could call them. She made a dash for her bag, and ran out of the room, to the front door._

"_Kagami! Wait!"_

"_Don't run Kagami! We're serious about this! We lo-"_

_Kagami had managed to unlock the door and ran out of the Izumi household, tears forcing their way out of her eyes, and her heart speeding up to miles._

"_**Just leave me alone!"**_

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>Kagami kept crying onto her mother's shoulder, clutching on even tighter. Miki was speechless. She felt herself boil over. She was angry, yes. But there was something else behind it as well. And she was very nervous about the reason.<p>

"I… See.. No wonder you stormed off like that then.." Miki hugged her daughter tighter.

"Just let it all out honey.. Mommy is here. Its okay now.." Her soothing voice rang in Kagami´s head. Her sobbing eventually died out.

Fifteen minutes later, Kagami slowly raised her head as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Her mother could only giggle and pat her on the head.

"Feeling any better sweetheart?"

"Hai.. Its.. Its okay now. But.."

"Hm? But what, honey?"

"I have to come clean… I.. The fact that it was girls that.. Did that to me.. It eventually didn't bother me."

Miki stared at her twin daughter. "Kagami dear: Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Kagami flinched slightly, but kept eye contact. "H-hai. I.. I think that.. Despite what happened.. I like girls." Her eyes began to get teary again. "Please okaasan! Don't disown me! I promise I will keep quiet about it, and eventually I'll find a man if I try-"

Miki couldn't help but giggle some more, and hugged her daughter once more while gently stroking the back of her head.

"Honey, you have absolutely nothing to fear. I am surprised, yes, but I could never disown you for that. No matter your sexuality, I will never hate you for it; a parent can't hate their child."

With these words, Kagami stopped sobbing and, for the first time since that morning, she smiled.

"Arigatou.."

Meanwhile, just outside the door, with glasses held towards the wooden door was a crouching Matsuri and and Inori.

"I knew I got that vibe from her! From now on there will only be smooth sailing for me~"

Inori shot a glare at Matsuri. "You think you have a chance huh? Keep dreaming. I'll have the best chance, as the oldest, and caring big sis that I am."

Matsuri glared back. "Like hell you have. You know perfectly well that-"

"-we are sisters, and this whole thing is not completely normal. That we may end up unhappy because of the circumstances." Inori finished.

"…Hai.."

"Lets get back downstairs. Don't want okaasan and Kagami-chan to catch us like this."

"You're right Inori. Rather, I would want to be caught by Kagami-chan while I'm mastu-"

"Hush!" The two sisters walked down to the living room.

In her room, Kagami and her mother had let go of each other, and got up. Oddly enough for Miki, she felt rather.. Hollow. Empty. Disappointed when Kagami was no longer in her arms. But she waved it off and patted Kagami by her shoulder.

"There's still a portion of the dinner saved for you if you want it tonight?"

"Hai! Gladly!" Kagami cheered with a smile. A smile that, once looked upon, caused the older woman to lightly blush. And she was as confused as ever as the two walked out of the room.

A few hours later, with a full stomach and soothed feelings, Kagami was in the living room watching TV near the kotatsu with her sisters. Two of them casting glances towards the pigtailed girl, and each other.

Their mother however, Miki, was in deep thoughts about what happened just a little while ago.

She had seen her children smile, cry throw a fit countless times during the years.

So why was it that She felt slightly empty when Kagami was out of her arms? And why did she feel her cheeks heat up a bit when Kagami smiled so adorably at her?

And why was it that she felt so angry when Kagami had told her of what Kusakabe Misao and Izumi Konata had done to her? Of course, any parent would be furious if anything like that happened to their child, but.. Why on earth did it feel more like.. Jealousy?

_´Jealousy? How could I be? No, it can't be. I'm furious! I thought they were classmates, friends even! Especially Konata-chan! I can't believe that they harassed my daughter! My sweet, adorable daughter.. My innocent, good-natured… Daughter.._

_MY daughter.´_

Miki´s mind continued, and she dwelled only deeper into what soon enough became a danger zone. This would still require much more thought. It was all spinning for her.

The hours went by. The Hiiragi sisters were still up and watched TV with the exception of Tsukasa who had gone to bed earlier. Miki were still up as well, sharing the TV-viewing.

Kagami kept with almost falling asleep, swaying back and forth a bit. This day had been exhausting for her. Of course, the oldest sister seized the moment.

"You seem awfully tired Kagami-chan…Why don't you lean back against me, ne?"

Inori said so casually. Kagami blushed slightly at the invitation.

"N-No thanks! I'm not sleepy!"

Right then and there, a yawn escaped Kagami´s lips.

"Not tired huh?" Inori let out short laughter. "Now now, just lay back and let Inori-oneesan take care of you." Inori gently grabbed Kagami´s shoulders and dragged her backwards. Kagami´s head were now resting on her big sister's lap.

With a blushing Kagami and a half smiling, half smirking Inori, the other side of the kotatsu was suddenly filled with a spiked aura of anger. Matsuri and Miki, who once again was confused over this sudden anger; could it be jealousy? If it was then.. She was in deep trouble.

"Oi, Inori! You're bothering Kagami, can't you tell?" Matsuri suddenly shouted.

"I'm certainly not. I'm being rather kind, offering her my lap to rest her head on. She obviously want to take it easy and have a lie-down while watching the TV, right Kagami-chan~?" Inori looked down at Kagami and smiled brightly. Kagami could only let out a nervous laughter with her right eye twitching.

_´Just what is going on? My sisters are acting strange lately!´_

"Inori dear, I'm happy that you care for your sister's well-being. But I think its best to not push things too far; it could end up as annoying for, in this case, Kagami." Miki said with a giggle. But on the inside, she, for whatever reason, wanted Inori to NOT be so close to Kagami.

"Okay, okay… Gomen Kagami. I guess I were too pushy." Inori said calmly.

_´Crap! And just when I finally get a good chance like this…´ _Inori thought.

"Ah, its okay.. It calms me down.. I really just need to be with my family for awhile.. Arigatou Inori-oneesan!" Kagami´s sheepishly grinned while scratching her cheek.

Inori felt her heart beat faster for a second.

"Not fair Inori! I want to comfort Kagami too!" Matsuri shouted suddenly. Miki gave her a look of disarray.

_´Strange.. Its true that my daughters get along well, but I've never seen them behave like this before…´_

"Even Kagami said it was okay, so that's how its going to be. Now, please don't shout so much Matsuri, its annoying."

Matsuri kept quiet but the looks she sent could kill if possible.

Miki was still in a disarray. Just what was going on between the two?

She looked at the two, one at a time.

_´I need to sum it up… Lets see.. Inori-chan cares for Kagami-chan´s wellbeing.. She lets her use her lap to rest her head on. And Matsuri is upset that she can't do it as well?_

_Its like in the movies… Two women are both in love with the same man. And while the man is oblivious, the women fights over him in similar situation-_

… _Don't tell me.. Oh Kami-sama… Are my two oldest daughters like Kagami-chan? I love them either way, but.. If its Kagami-chan they are fighting about.. Oh dear._

_This can't be good. Its bad enough that I may be thinking into those tracks, but Matsuri and Inori too? As the mother of the Hiiragi family, I have to put an end to this… Even if I too want to be in Inori´s position right now.´_

Suddenly, there was a someone ringing the doorbell, catching the attention of the four girls.

"Who rings the doorbell at this hour, honestly?" Matsuri muttered. Kagami slowly rose up to her feet.

"I'll get it. Could help me waking up a bit.. I almost fell asleep." Kagami said casually.

"Get back here real soon Kagami-chan~" Inori almost sang, much to Matsuri´s and Mikis annoyance. Miki was able to hide it a lot better though.

"Don't listen to her Kagami-chan! Come to me instead!" The middle sister of the family shouted.

Kagami only stared at the two with a look of not the faintest idea of what they were talking about. Shrugging, she continued towards the front door. The doorbell rang once more.

"Hai hai, I'm coming!" Kagami almost yelled. She unlocked the door and opened.

"….."

"K-Kagami.. Please, just listen to what we need to sa-"

Kagami took a few steps back. Her eyes kept going back and forth between the two girls. The very same girls that she had called friends until just later the same day.

The very same that had teamed up to pin her down and feel her up.

With force she held back the tears and staggered further back.

"Kagami, wait! We won't harm you, honest! We just want to talk to yo-"

Too late. With all the thoughts and panic coming back, Kagami turned around and sprinted off to her room. The ruckus brought the attention of her mother and older sisters, who had walked up to the front door only to see Kagami running away, and Misao and Konata standing in the doorway.

Miki, knowing just what had happened, felt angry. Really angry. She had not felt like this in years.

However, while she did want to lash out at the two, she knew that it would not be the wisest of choices. She took a deep breath.

"My apologizes Konata-chan, Misao-chan. But I don't think Kagami wants to see you right now, for whatever reason. Please respect that."

The sisters on the other hand, who had eavesdropped on Miki´s and Kagami´s talk earlier, were both furious. They directed their glares towards the duo, who, nodding towards Miki while at the same time avoiding eye contact with the sisters, backed away slowly before walking off with haste.

Miki closed the door, locking it.

_´Forget what I thought before. Those two could ruin my sweet Kagami´s life if they keep that up. _

_Its not too late. Kagami deserves happiness, and she certainly won't get it from those two. _

_I can't believe that I'm acknowledge these feelings.. Or that I'm going to do this._

_Tadao, darling.. Kami-sama.. Forgive me for this._

Miki walked up the stairs, leaving the older daughters behind and puzzled.

***Knock, Knock, Knock***

"Kagami dear. Its Okaasan."

The door opened up slightly. "Are.. Are they..?"

"They're gone honey. No need to worry."

With that, Kagami opened up the door completely.

"Can I come in for a second, Kagami?"

"Of course okaasan." Kagami nodded. As Miki walked in, the door was closed.

Kagami sat on the bed, while Miki took a seat on the chair next to her desk.

The purple-haired girl wiped her eyes with her sleeve again, with Miki only staring at her with a smile. "Its alright now Kagami… I'm sure they will leave you alone for a little while now."

"Oh.. Thank you, okaasan… I really hope they do.. I mean, just seeing them made me freeze on the spot, I-"

"Its okay Kagami. Remember that your family will always be here for you. Don't be scared anymore. What they did was cruel, and unforgiving, yes.. But not everyone is like that. You'll definitely find your love." Miki calmly said. Kagami could only smile with a blush on her face.

"In fact.. If I were not your mother, AND at your age.. I would have asked you out." Miki smiled. Kagami was speechless. "W-w-what? Okaasan, r-really? That s-sounds embarrassing!"

"I'm only telling the truth, dear. Or.. Well, not entirely."

"W-what..?"

"Even if I -am- your mother.. Even if I -aren't- your age.." Miki walked over to Kagami, her hand grazing her cheek softly. "I find you beautiful, Kagami. Just like your sisters." Miki´s hand was stroking Kagami´s cheek with a softness of an angel. Kagami could only stare into her mother's eyes.

"O…kaasan.."

"Kagami, my darling.. Just for tonight, I will make all your worries and fears.. Fade away.." With that, Miki and her daughter crossed a threshold within a second.

Lips met lips. They didn't think. They didn't react. They only kissed. Lived in the moment.

Soon enough, Kagami wrapped her arms around her mother, with Miki doing the same. They embraced each other as they kept kissing, for who knows how long. They couldn't tell either way.

Kagami ran a hand through her mother's long, dark purple hair. Miki enjoyed it, with a soft moan escaping her. She touched her daughter's cheek softly, stroking it as if it was fragile.

After awhile, Miki broke the kissing, leaving Kagami, to her own surprise, disappointed. Miki giggled.

"Remember; your mother will always love you, should you ever doubt about love."

Kagami blushed, and nodded, until the door suddenly burst open, revealing Matsuri and Inori.

"Alright, we've heard enough!" Matsuri exclaimed. "First of all, I'm stunned, okaasan! You.. YOU beat me to it! That's not fair!"

"…She beat US to it, Matsuri.."

Miki could only let out a soft laughter at the two, with Kagami soon joining in.

"I believe you three have some sister-talk to do. I'm heading for bed." Miki walked out of the room, before turning around to the three confused girls. "Remember Kagami.. A family will always love you. A true family at least. And they support each other no matter what." Miki said with a wink towards the twin daughter before giggling and heading to bed.

The two older sisters looked at each other, then at Kagami, who shifted looks between the two.

"What did she mean by that?" Matsuri asked.

* * *

><p>Next day, evening. The last class had just ended, and Kagami and Tsukasa began walking out of the high school's main building.<p>

"Oneechan, you never really told me why you're avoiding Kona-chan.. And Kusakabe-san too." A slightly worried Tsukasa asked.

Kagami only shrugged. "No need to know. For now. I just need some space and time for myself, away from those two."

Tsukasa only nodded. "T-that reminds me, I'm supposed to hang out with Miyuki-chan today. Want to tag along sis?"

"Nah, not today. But you go ahead, tell her I said Hi okay?"

"Hai!" Tsukasa said merrily as she walked over to Miyuki who waited for her a bit further up. Kagami managed to wave at her as she waved back.

Kagami got home by herself, and entered the door. "I'm hooome!"

Rushing out of the kitchen and living room, Matsuri and Inori almost ran forth to Kagami, both hugging her tightly. Miki just followed them and giggled at the scene.

"Welcome home Kagami-chan~" The older sisters said at the same time, still hugging their little sister. They each planted a kiss on her cheeks, causing Kagami to blush.

Miki walked up to them and kissed Kagami on the forehead.

"Welcome home dear."

Kagami smiled. "The true love and happiness lies within the family huh.."

Inori turned Kagami´s head and kissed her gently on her lips. "Why yes indeed. If its just us that is~"

Next was Matsuri to kiss Kagami´s lips. She simply remained silent and hugged her sister.

Miki smiled at the scene. _´At least Kagami is happy. That's all I ask for. Though, just when and how did Inori and Matsuri love Kagami this much..? Oh well, I'll ask them another time.´_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This.. Took me awhile.. But its finished..<strong>_

_**A KagaMiki saga, with the sister-twist. I rather not try at this pairing again. I barely managed to pull it off.**_

_**Also, about Inori and Matsuri´s love for Kagami; I honestly did not know a good back-story for that one. Hands down. I'm sorry.**_

_**Review please, but don't flame: I will only douse it with a water bucket.**_

_**GrimGrave, out! Next stop, KagamiXMinami-ville! Then over to AdditionalChapter-town.**_


End file.
